To Hell and Back
by JigsawHalloween
Summary: When Ichigo opens Pandora's Box, not only does creatures from ancient times emerge but a strange cat like demon as well. What can he do to reverse the madness? GrimmxIchi
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so first..**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Legendary.**

**This fic is based off a game I played on the Xbox 360 recently. So now, I am twisting around the plot to fit fiction standards.**

**Seems interesting and I had fun writing this story. c:**

**For those of you that have read Hollow Hearted, Jigsaw is in here, my OC, just using the name Hallo instead. (Short for Halloween, her last name.)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Time. That was all he needed, yet he couldn't get it. Ichigo Kurosaki had always been one to waste time fooling around with the small things. Being overly too careful, and just plain paranoid. He had a reason this time, yes, he was breaking into the F.B.I.'s most secret place on the earth where they kept every dirty little secret they owned. Every mistake, alien, and the likes. It was like a field day in here.

Ichigo worked for a secret orginization made up of only he and one other person. Her name was Hallo or so she says. She was a super intellegent young lady convicted of terrorism against her country more than once, but was more than happy to get money doing jobs that were not for normal people. But, she did not like to get her hands dirty. She didn't lack strength, it was just..well, she was paranoid too. Paranoid schizo as a matter of fact.

She had hired Ichigo to do a more than apparent suicide job. He was to steal Pandora's Box from a maximum security facility that was inhabited by the F.B.I. They kept their secrets there, but he was only after the one item. The sneeky secret police eventually found out of his plan, but failed to stop him since he was now standing right in front of the prized artifact.

The box glowed with a purple aura. The decorations were made of gold and jade, quite obviously by the color. Ichigo took in the beauty of it before noticing a slot on the front. It would seem like a keyhole maybe but there was no..key indention if that made sense. In curiosity, the orange haired boy ran his hand across the hole, and was surprised so much by the sudden outburst he didn't quite feel the pain yet.

A sharp dagger made of gold emerged from the hole and stabbed him right in the hand. Ichigo cried out in agony and held his hand as it bled onto the floor. The dagger had retracted back into the black depths of the box, and then opened. Thats when all hell broke loose.

The atmosphere seemed to lift a bit, and then there was a surge of energy that swepped through him and he presumed the rest of the building. It was the same purple as the aura, and it had made almost a smaller tornado in the room he and the box occupied. He saw glimpses of light rush out of Pandora's Box and continue to do so, and then he noticed how his hand stopped hurting.

He looked down to find that the wound closed up, but there was a circle of some sort with other markings on his hand where the dagger had made its swift attack. He held it out, suddenly ignoring all the swirling about in the room, and gasped as a flurry of colors rushed into that hand. He felt..replenished and full of energy at this. How strange. What was that light?

Ichigo's thoughts were interuppted when the floor began to crack and a red light emitted from said cracks. They were appearing around the room at an alarming rate, and so he figured it was time to high tail it out of there. He had turned to go through the door from which he came, but found that it had been locked once Pandora's Box had started to act up. He turned and saw a flight of stairs next to the door leading up.

He wasted no time in running up said stairs, and almost stumbled when the cement cracked beneath him and broke away to fall onto the floor. Ichigo ran faster and eventually went through the door and closed it shut. When he had recollected himself, he sighed but only for a moment since the red cracks followed him through the door. He began running again.

He could see Police along the way but paid no attention as they were being sent down into a fiery doom below where the red cracks have made a path. Wait, what? Had he just seen that? Ichigo just saw a HUGE bird like creature smash through a wall and grab an officer in his beak before departing. There was a trail of blood for proof. Ichigo stopped and breathed out. What was happening?

Suddenly, he felt the precense of something behind him. It didn't feel human, and after seeing a mythological creature, he would assume that sounds reasonable. Ichigo spun around to be introduced to a strange sight. A very..VERY lithe looking man who looked like he wore latex was standing there.

The latex or whatever was a light gray and he had black breaks in the gray every now and then. Wait, he understood now. The gray acted like plates. You know, like shells? The feet of this man was anything but human, so he compared them to a feral felines feet. Same goes for his hands, well, paws. The only thing that looked human was his face. He wore what appeared to be a teal makeup of some sort going from the corner of his eyes to his..feline ears. They were also teal. His eyes, a sea blue like that of the Florida shores. His hair was a lighter shade and trailed down his back in length. He had a tail that started from his upper back and was more free from there. Not fuzzy or anything, same as the plates. He also had a skull piece of some sort on his forehead, making blue bangs fall over it somewhat.

The cat-man sneered at Ichigo, and waved a paw. "Might want to stop staring and get with the program." he pointed a claw at the scene in front of them.

The building was harboring more red cracks and was beginning to crumble away as police and guards were sprawled out on the floor, dead. Blood was everywhere and claw marks as well. A thought hit him, and he turned back to the cat who happened to be staring at Ichigo with a pleased expression.

"Did you kill those people?"

"Of course not. I have been with you since you opened Pandora's Box." he said this as if Ichigo should have known.

The human boy scoffed and propelled himself forward. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the cat man sort of go down on his fours and launch himself forward behind Ichigo. When he actually looked, the man was really just leaning his body very forward, almost to the ground, and moved his legs fast underneath him. No wonder he was a cat.

When they got out onto the streets was when the problems made themselves clear. Griffons, the birds with the lion like body, were flying through the air dominating the sky by taking down military helicopters and other vehicles. Ichigo saw a man dart in front of him, but only to be picked up by a Griffon in the end. Blood followed.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Come in Ichigo!" it was Hallo.

"Yes, I'm here." he held onto the earpiece.

"Do you see the SHIT that is happening?!" she sounded..amused.

"Yes. Where are you?"

"Just down the street your on, but hurry the hell up. People are getting killed left and right, so don't get snatched up." he heard a buzz and knew she went offline.

Ichigo turned and saw that the cat man was still following. He had his arms crossed and was gazing at the sky, whistling. Since when do monsters whistle? When he noticed Ichigo was watching, he waved his paw at him and pointed behind Ichigo. He turned and saw a Griffon holding out its talons for him. He dodged to the left, and ran straight into a totaled taxi. He was pinned.

The Griffon had landed and was screeching at him, so he pulled out his pistol and started to lay waste to the bird. He assumed the enormous size was enough protection from mere pistol bullets, and made a reason as to why they were having no effect. Ichigo held up his hand, the wounded one, as a shield and cried out when a light emitted from said hand.

The bird backed up in confusion and seemingly pain. It faltered for a minute before lifting into the air and flying off. Ichigo looked to his hand confusedly before the cat walked up and looked at Ichigo's hand with an admiring, but knowing expression. He grabbed the boy's palm and inspected it before giving it back to its owner.

"Nifty trick you got there." he concluded.

"Who are you?" Ichigo managed to choke out.

"Now is not the time. Go find that partner of yours." the man lowered his paws and flexed them, causing deadly claws to extend.

Ichigo nodded and headed out once more. After a bit of evading Griffons, he could see far away from the upturned pavement which was risen at unatural angles and saw a surge of pinkish energy coming his way and it rose everything off the ground as it traveled. Ichigo yelped, and then felt arms around his. Cold, cold arms.. And then the energy happened.

It felt like every one of his insides was rising. He felt his feet rise off the ground, but not quite as violently as everything else. Ichigo's brown eyes looked up and he saw the cat man who had been following him. He had his eyes closed and ears flattened, and as quick as it had came the energy surge was over and they were both back on the ground. The man let his arms open and Ichigo backed up slowly.

"What was that?" he pretty much already knew.

"An energy surge from Pandora's Box. Did you honestly think nothing would happen if you opened it?" the mans response made him sound like an idiot.

Ichigo didn't answer and continued to run like before, only this time he was faced with a new problem. He watched a helicopter emerge with different guns attatched in random places and were shooting at Griffons stop just in front of him. The plane didn't look normal, and he concluded it was not of any known U.S. weaponry. Out came soldiers also wearing unknown uniforms.

"There's Kurosaki! Get him!"

What? Did those soldiers just say his name? He felt a gunshot hit the air, and then felt the air of a hand darting in front of his face. He looked up to see a clenched paw, which opened soon after and dropped pieces of metal. Ichigo looked to the man again who has seemed to save him more than once, and nodded his thanks. The two quickly darted for cover.

"Ichigo! You there?" it was Hallo again.

"Yes."

"Those people that just attacked you are the Black Order. They are a unknown form of military at the moment. Their leader is unconfirmed as well, but they are out to kill you. Be careful."

"Got it."

He heard the buzz, which signaled she signed offline again. He turned to the man, who looked at him with cerulean eyes, and then pushed through the building and got so deep eventually they were at an old subway station. Underground. When did they get underground? Must have been when they were running away. He heard a shout and quickly approached the form. It was Hallo.

She wore an off black jacket with a red shirt barely concealing her breasts. She had a red swirl tattoo on her left cheek and eyes to match. Her hair was done in the style most young teenagers would have, and a red streak ran through her bangs, not matching the natural brown at all.

"We got a message from Aizen." she ran back into the control room, where many buttons and small televisions were. One clicked on to show the person who paid them for the job in the first place.

"Hello, Mrs. Hallo and Mr. Kurosaki." Ichigo noticed the cat man had dissapeared. "I assume you have opened the box, yes?"

"BULLSHIT!" Hallo slammed down her fists. "You knew this would happen, didn't you? PEOPLE ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF THIS!"

"It was just an accident..done by you two."

Both froze. "What?"

"Yes. I was assuming Kurosaki would have died upon opening, and we were going to get you later Hallo. You are useless to us now. All we need is Pandora's Box now and everything will become clear. Oh, but you both won't be around to see it happen."

"See what?" Hallo growled.

"I don't think I have the time to explain. Seems like you have company.."

As soon as he was done, the sound of glass shattering was heard and Ichigo peered out to see humans dropping in from above wearing the Black Order outfit. Hallo narrowed her eyes in realization and Ichigo snarled. He should have known better than to trust that shady bastard.

"Hey."

Both bodies turned to the open door. There stood the cat man. "Looks like you got a problem."

"What the hell is that?" Hallo pointed.

"Honestly, I don't know." Ichigo shrugged.

The cat mock saluted and smiled like a maniac. "The name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Your new bestfriend."

* * *

**Well, how you like it? Review and tell me. c:**

**If you do not know what Pandora's Box is, it is basically a box full of twisted shit. I heard someone refer to it as Hell's Gate if that makes any sense.**

**Things I added to Legendary: Grimmjow meeting Ichigo. In the game, the main guy had no one but his female partner.**

**REVIEW.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't like this chapter too much but prolly the longest.**

**No Grimm and Ichi loving so far..much.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! :3**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Both people stared at the cat in confusion. "What?"

"Not the time to explain." he pointed a claw at the men shooting at them outside.

The duo got to work at trying to shoot them down. Hallo was armed with two assault automatic shotguns and Ichigo had a mere pistol for now. She was making work of the men, but more and more kept coming. It was just a matter of being overwhelmed now. Grimmjow stood idly by, watching the scrap with interest. His tail flicked back and forth and occasionally hit Ichigo in the process.

Finally, there was an explosion and different uniformed soldiers stormed in. The Military and Army. Whichever suits you best. With their help, the two quickly put down all the enemies. Hallo ended the last one by drop kicking them on their skull and then blasting out their brains with her prized shotguns. She turned back to the group and spoke.

"Thank you so much for--" she was cut off as she was spun around and cuffed.

Ichigo was in the same position. "What the hell is this?!"

Soldiers had surrounded Grimmjow, but the cat hardly looked fazed. "Sir, what do we do with..this?"

Grimmjow put a paw to his chest and he purred, "Aw, you make me think I am not one of you." in their confusion, he had kicked both of them with deadly accuracy and speed, and landed on all fours when he was done.

Instantly, more soldiers crowded around him. Grimmjow, still, did not look fazed. Ichigo broke the soldier who was holding him's grasp and walked over to the supposed captain of the operation. "STOP! He is with us."

The other looked at him as if he was mad. "That thing you call a 'he' is a monster."

"Look.." Hallo spoke up. "..we promise to share everything we know with you for our freedom and his." she nodded towards Grimmjow.

"Why should I? Kurosaki, you unleashed this hell on us. You comitted a crime!"

"I know and for that I am sorry. But this man who hired us, he is planning something beyond our assumptions."

The captain paused and then shrugged. "Well, ok. But you are ONLY free until you stop whomever it is that hired you. Really, we have been looking for him for a while if he is the leader of the Black Order."

"Indeed he is. Aizen Sosuke. He tricked us into opening it, thinking I would die and he would kill Hallo later. When he revealed to us his real plan, he said something about getting Pandora's Box himself. We need that box."

Grimmjow stood silent as they talked. Before long, the soldiers moved out up the stairs and out the subway. Apparently there had been a Golem that was pulling debri into its body magnetically to give it shape. It was as big as two skyscrapers and was destroying the city currently, and so they departed to figure out a way to stop it. Hallo had left with them, so now it was just Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Now, tell me who and what you are." he crossed his arms.

"Grimmjow. Said that earlier. I am a demon from Pandora's Box, obviously."

"So does this thing affect you too?" Ichigo eyes his hand suspiciously, and then held it up to Grimmjow. Light energy was suddenly leaving the cats body and seemed to flow into his hand.

"Stop!" he cried out in pain, suddenly bending over with his arms clutching his shoulders. Ichigo did as he was told.

"What is happening?" Ichigo clutched his hand to his chest.

"Your sucking Animus Energy out of me. Its all the creatures of Pandora's Box life sources. When one of us dies, we also leave behind a cloud of it. For some reason, you can absorb it and do what you did earlier and obviously heal yourself." Grimmjow straightened back up.

"What makes you different from..them." Ichigo murmured.

"I'm smart and their not. I was originally a human who got sucked into Pandora's Box long ago. So long, I only remember being human and nothing else. I gained this cat-like body and amazing speed. Also added to my strength." Grimmjow waved a paw.

"Why help me out of all people?"

"You opened Pandora's Box, did you not?" Grimmjow slyly came back.

"True. So are you going to follow me around no matter what?"

Grimmjow seemed to be in thought for a moment before replying. "Duh."

"Whatever." Ichigo sighed, and inwardly squeaked when he felt a body on his. The same one as before and it was pinnng him against one of the stone pillars holding the underground up.

"Maybe I can teach you to loosen up a little, right Kurosaki?" Grimmjow purred, his face dangerously close.

"What are you doing?! And Kurosaki is my last name, call me Ichigo!" Ichigo tried to hold up his hands defensively.

"Just having fun, chill..Ichigo." Grimmjow pulled back and waved it off with a huge grin on his face.

"L-lets get moving.." Ichigo walked forward up the stairs and tried to ignore the feeling he had when Grimmjow made that..move.

They were suddenly on the tracks of the subway. Ichigo went to step forward but Grimmjow put his hand in front of the boy to stop him from going any further onto the next set of tracks. Ichigo looked back in confusion, and just missed the subway train that sped past he and Grimmjow and crashed somewhere down the line. The screams of civilians and fire erupted from the origin of the crash.

"Sucks for them." Grimmjow murmured.

They began to walk towards the train, since thats where the door was, and were caught off guard by something emerging from the fire. At first it looked like a pile of rocks, and then it fully revealed itself to be a small lizard type animal. Its skin seemed to be made from coal and its skin, he assumed, was burning underneath. What old myth would call a Firedrake.

The creature spat towards Ichigo, but he moved out of the way as a very hot coal shattered into the wall. Lava spewed from it as well. Ichigo pointed his pistol and went to work on the little dragon, leaving it dead soon afterwards. It merely crumbled into a pile of rocks. He sighed and then noticed the Animus Energy floating in place of where the Firedrake once stood. He held out his hand, and the swirl of colors instantly zoomed for it. After the absorbing episode, he felt replenished once again.

Ichigo looked back to find Grimmjow, but saw that the cat was turning a valve up the stairs next to the door. Water suddenly spewed from a sprinkler above and rained down on the fire, putting it out. When he looked to Grimmjow with a confused expression, the cat pointed to where the Firedrake once stood and spoke.

"Well, they keep coming if you don't put out the fire. Nasty little bastards."

"Why would you fight your own kind?"

"I told you.." Grimmjow put his hands on his hips. "..I was once human you idiot."

They continued their trek. Once, they had to crawl through an air vent and Grimmjow had to open it with his claws. Once they were on the other side, Ichigo could see more evidence of carnage and destruction. Bodies lay scattered on the floor if not with deep gashes, than burned to hell. Each held an expression of pure terror before perishing. Grimmjow didn't seem to mind even if he was still somewhat human.

They heard shouting and he noticed Grimmjow prick up his ears. Ichigo raced up the flight of stairs that led to the outside and saw something rather horrifying. The Golem made of debri and magnetic force was tearing New York asunder as it smashed down on buildings to absorb more to its body. Grimmjow came up beside Ichigo, and he scoffed.

"What?" Ichigo whipped his head around to face the cat.

"Its so obvious. You just need a device that will temporarily disable anything electric and magnetic for a while. If you do that, the Golem will die." Grimmjow gave a thumbs up somehow.

With the idea in his head, Ichigo found some of the soldiers from earlier that helped out, and then the captain. He had figured out that the name of the captain was Ukitake or something like that. When the captain spotted him as well, he began to make his way over to the boy and demon.

"Any idea how to take down this thing?" he sounded irritated.

"Of course. Do you have a device that can pool apart the Golem's magnetic field? Maybe an EMP Generator?"

"Yes, we do. We will set them up immediately." Ukitake was about to say something else, but stopped when the floor under Ichigo gave way and sent he, Grimmjow, and several other soldiers back down into the sewers.

Grimmjow shook himself as he got back up, and Ichigo checked to make sure his guns were ok. The soldiers behind them had recovered as well and were staring at Grimmjow as if he was a new breed of freak. Well, he was but thats not the point. Ichigo turned to face them along with Grimmjow, and they backed up a little.

"Here you are, sir." one handed him some sort of assault rifle. "This would fair better in combat."

Ichigo nodded, and the party continued to trudge down the sewers. When they reached a series of catwalks, he heard Grimmjow hiss and turned to find the cat glaring at a blue-ish box that had risen and was floating in the air. Wait..what the hell was that? Was that box..giggling? It sounded like a small childs laughter. Before Ichigo could get to it, the box was thrown at Grimmjow, who dodged, and the light that possessed the box flew away with another fit of laughter.

"What was that?" Ichigo questioned the cat who was still glaring.

"Theyre called Nari. Might be what you humans refer to as pixies. Except these have the talons from hell."

Ichigo didn't quite get that, but pretended he did at least as they continued walking. There was suddenly a loud crash and he looked behind him to see that part of the catwalk had been smashed away. Water was below. Was there something there? Regardless, they continued their walk, Grimmjow sticking closer to Ichigo, and both yelped when they saw a tentacle shoot out from the water and smash the catwalk in front of them this time. There was no warning as the catwalk under them pushed them up into the air, and then dropped into the water.

Grimmjow squealed, making Ichigo guess it was a cat thing. The tentacles resurfaced again and grabbed Ichigo in their slimy grasp. Ichigo yelled out, taken by surprise, and felt himself being strangled as their grip tightened. Grimmjow regained his focus and swiped at the tentacle with force behind the swing, and it soon let go and retracted back into the water. Grimmjow took Ichigo in his arms and jumped back onto a nearby catwalk.

"T-thanks.." Ichigo stammered.

"No problem, but you owe me." Grimmjow pointed, making him curious as to what the cat had in store.

However, they continued and found what had almost got them earlier. The Nari. What Grimmjow said was indeed true and they resembled children. Well, their heads did at least. They had fast buzzing wings and their feet were long talons. Most likely sharp as hell. They would dissapear into an aura of blue and mock the two before appearing in a solid state, to where Ichigo quickly shot them with his new gun. In swarms, they were deadly but by themselves was managable.

Grimmjow grabbed one in his mouth and bit down on the small pixie, causing it to bust in Animus Energy. Ichigio held out his hand and sucked it up like everything else. Grimmjows ears flicked and he looked beyond a pile of rubble.

"What is it?" Ichigo put down his gun slightly.

"Outside." Grimmjow replied before running into the debri, and slashed at it with those claws of his. Surprisingly enough to Ichigo, the rubble crumbled to reveal a flight of stairs going up. He remembered that he and Grimm were the only ones alive now, since the tentacles got overyone else.

When they had indeed made it outside, Ukitake saw them and began to scream something to the two. "HEY! ICHIGO! WE SET UP THOSE EMP GENERATORS! BUT THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER POWER SOURCE! GO SEE IF YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT!"

He pointed somewhere below them and Ichigo instantly saw the machine with a big round object on its top. It was emanating green energy, and he approached it fast with Grimmjow at his side. Ichigo looked it over, and moved his hand to physically inspect it as well. To his surprise, the machine started to show power when the hand brushed over it. Ichigo stared dumbly at the machine for a moment until Grimmjow pointed it out.

"Its the Animus Energy in your hand."

"Oh." Ichigo put his hand back over the machine, to which it sucked up the Animus Energy hungrily and eventually charged up and prepared itself to blast.

"Sir." Ichigo turned to see an officer. "There are two other generators in need of your attention."

As soon as Ichigo darted off, the man was impaled by the talon of a Nari. His screams echoed in Ichigo's ears as they entered a building that was flooding with the little pixies. They kept moving the generator by fusing with its solid form and floating it to another level of the building, but this was all put to an end as Grimmjow screamed, sounding very feline, causing the pixies to be stunned for a moment.

When he was done with that generator, he went back outside and moved on to the next one. Ichigo noticed once he had gotten close that the machine had been taken apart, so he approached the officer with a confused look on his face.

"The Nari took it apart into three different pieces. You must find them!"

Ichigo groaned and turned away, but was facing something he never thought he would see. A werewolf. Not one of those cute and fluffy ones, but ones that stood up on their hind legs and were skin and bones. Its claws were long and threatening looking as they loomed over him, threatening to swip. When they did, Ichigo felt someone push him out the way. Grimmjow, again. Instead of Ichigo getting hit, Grimmjow had a slash across his chest and was grappling with the monster.

Their hands were locked together, or well, paws, but Grimmjow ended this by running up the werewolf's body with his feet, which were still free, and kicked the animal in the face. As it was stunned for a moment, Ichigo shot with his assault rifle and downed the creature in moments. It gave a cry before falling to the ground. Grimmjow put a hand to his chest, and then coughed.

"You gotta decapitate it or it will just regenerate. Remember that." he did it this time for Ichigo, and swiped his nails over the creatures neck causing Animus Energy to spill out.

Ichigo looked worryingly to Grimmjow's wound, but the man insisted he find the parts. When all was said and done, Ichigo put the Animus Energy into the machine the same way as before and stepped back as all the machines began to hum in harmony. The Golem, who was still smashing the city, suddenly stopped and cried out a roar before it was tore apart along with the electricity in the city.

"Great job, kid." Grimmjow purred, with a hand still to his chest.

* * *

**Reviews keep me inspired. c:**

**I promise the next chapter will be more awesome.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY another update..**

**This chapter is full of..lovin's. **

**Thank you all for the reviews I appreciate it. :3**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

They were flown back to the base of operations for the soldiers that Ichigo and Hallo had allied with for the moment. It was more of a facility than anything where they were performing tests on creatures and finding out their weaknesses. Grimmjow's senses seemed to stand on end as he saw those like him being pretty much tortured.

"I want to get out of here." he murmured, his hand that was now bloody still clutched to his chest.

"Don't you need to get that looked at?"

"Its fine." he snapped.

Ichigo looked away for a moment, with a hurt feeling he couldn't quite give a reason. When he stopped to ask a soldier where the sleeping quarters were, he led Ichigo up to a series of rooms tightly packed together. There was a hand scanner to the left of the door, and Ichigo put it there and let it scan. This served as a lock. The door slid open and he and Grimmjow walked in.

"Cozy." Grimmjow muttered in annoyance.

The room was small, but still comfortable looking. It was done in a blue-ish scheme like the rest of the facility with one circular window that couldn't be opened. Ichigo plopped down on the bed, taking notice Grimmjow just stretched out on the floor like a cat. Still, clutching his wound. Ichigo suddenly felt a wave of feeling for the demon. He wasn't always a demon, and Ichigo hoped he wouldn't have to go through that as well since he had ties with Pandora's Box.

"Ey, why you staring?"

Grimmjows voice brought him back to reality. "Can I see that scratch you got?"

"Sure I guess. Why?"

Ichigo was already kneeling in front of the injured demon and had his injured hand over the scratch. He focused hard and felt the Animus flow through him into the wound. Grimmjow watched with those cerulean eyes how his wound healed beautifully into nothing. When he went to give Ichigo a smile, the orange haired teen fell into Grimmjows arms, knocked out. The demon flattened his ears and felt bad for the human who obviously felt SOMETHING for him. Demons don't feel. Or at least, they didn't till now.

He picked up the kid and laid him down on his bed. When he pulled back, he found that his eyes trailed over the boys peaceful form in more ways than one. He took in each and every detail, every curve, and every color. Before Grimmjow could stop, he found himself with one arm over Ichigo's body and the other on the other side and he was leaning down, their faces now inches apart.

When he finally caught himself, he closed his eyes right as their lips were about to meet, and flattened his ears yet again. What was he doing? Like he said, demons were not supposed to feel. When Grimmjow was lifting himself up, however, he felt a cold hand grip the back of his neck somehow through the locks of light blue hair, and pull him back down. Before he could register who had grabbed him, his lips were pressed against Ichigo's.

Demons were not supposed to feel, he says, but this was far too great to be considered anything but not feeling. For once in thousands of years, he felt at ease. No constant fight for his survival, no blood hitting the walls, just..peace. After a moment of having their lips locked, Grimmjow caved in to the desire of wanting more and found his body pressed against Ichigo.

The boy was indeed awake now, and he felt relieved that the demon obviously had some pent up feeling for Ichigo he just now released. His tongue brushed against the demons fangs, and a small growl escaped the throat of the other. Ichigo let a small smile grace his lips as he devoured the demon with what would seem like a ferocious feline. Heh, how ironic. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Grimmjows tail going all kinds of directions from being excited, making Ichigo have to surpress laughter.

Grimmjow could tell, and pulled back a minute later, licking his lips but all the while showing his fangs. "Were you saying something, Ichi?"

Ichigo felt a blush creep his face at the new nickname. "Its Ichigo. And nope, nothing at all."

"I thought so." Grimmjow said into the others neck as he teased the boy with a rather talented tongue.

Ichigo squeaked before clamping a hand over his mouth. Men do not squeak. Grimmjow heard it, and rolled over to Ichigo's side, laughing. When he had stopped, those beautiful cerulean eyes traced the other once more, while Ichigo's brown were staring directly into the cerulean.

"I thought demons were from hell and were meant to cause death and chaos. Why do I have this feeling you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on?"

"Please, Ichigo, you've only known me since this morning. Humans. Always jumping to conclusions." Grimmjow pretended to look over his claws.

"So, you don't feel the same?" Ichigo propped himself up on his elbows.

"Now now.." Grimmjow rolled over, and with that motion had pinned the other. "I didn't say THAT.."

Ichigo smiled and their lips locked in another kiss.

* * *

Upon waking up the next morning, both beings were sprawled all over each other from constant shifting in the night. Grimmjow was snuggled into Ichigo's shoulder and was purring as he slept with a smile on his face. Ichigo had his head turned and was facing Grimmjow, but laid on his back. When the alarm went off, Grimmjow woke up in a start, and upon finding the source of the screeching, smashed the tiny box with his tail. He resumed to laying against Ichigo, but unfortunately for him, the boy was already stirring.

"Good morning, kitten." Ichigo said in payback for the nickname Grimmjow gave him.

His ear twitched. "Morning, strawberry." he felt the other stiffen, and Grimmjows face creased in a smile.

"We got shit to do today of course. As much as I would love to go skipping on the streets with you." Ichigo declared, turning to his side and throwing an arm around Grimmjow at the same time.

"Please, we could grab a Griffon and have a magic carpet ride." Grimmjow said back in mock happiness.

The two quit their bickering and got up. Well, Ichigo did. He threw on his normal operations clothes while Grimmjow lingered on his bed trying to look seductive. Now that he thought about it, Grimmjow didn't wear clothes so where were his..manly parts? Maybe he was neutered..heheh. He obviously had an amused expression, cause Grimmjow returned it.

"Whatcha thinking about?" his tail moved to go up Ichigo's suit.

"As much as you want me to say you, its actually something else. Are you neutered, my dear Grimmjow." he poked the cat.

"Pfft they dissapeared when I changed. Shush." he looked crestfallen.

Ichigo made a sound that sounded like 'aww' and wrapped his arms around the cat. He meant only to give him a hug, but it turned into a kiss on the neck instead. Grimmjow somewhat turned around and tried to turn it into another makeout session but Ichigo moved away before he got what was coming to him.

"Work is first. Work is first.." he bit his lip and looked to the door.

"Awww.. You don't wanna play beforehand?" Grimmjow crawled over to the edge of the bed and slipped his arms around Ichigo's waist, but the paws soon went into his pants. Ichigo jumped at this, trying to surpress that lovely boner that threatened to make him lose his job, well, probably not now but still it was not a good thing to leave the room with. He eventually managed to walk away but with the cat having his arms drooped around Ichigo's shoulders.

When Ukitake saw him, he raised an eyebrow to the two but Ichigo simply shook his head. "Don't ask."

"Alright. Were recovering Pandora's Box. You ready? A chopper will be out shortly but for now, defend yourselves from Werewolves." he opened the main building door and moved aisde for the two to step out.

"Alright. Lets go, Grimmjow." as they walked out, Grimmjow looked over his shoulder and winked at the captain, who pretended he didn't just see a demon wink at him.

Hell exploded in their faces when those doors closed. The helicopter pad was in front of them, but Werewolves were everywhere. They glared at the two companions with salivating jaws and glowing yellow eyes. Before Ichigo could pull out his gun, he saw a form zip to one of the creatures, and kick straight up from the ground, cracking the others jaw. This also busted the sensitive skull, making the body fall with Animus Energy coming out of the neck.

Grimmjow looked back to Ichigo with a small blood spatter on his face, and flexed his claws.

"Fuck'in em up."

* * *

**I enjoyed this chapter. Shortest one, but it got the point. **

**Reviewww! 8D  
**


End file.
